A Cold Smile or A Lonely Heart
by R3dLuv3Singin
Summary: Summary: Serena tries to tell him that there's more to dueling than using it for war, but will Yuri accept it?


R3d: So I have this theory in mind when I saw the OP 6 & ED 6, I was very hype to start working on it but when the spoilers for episode 127 to 130 appeared that went down the drain.

R3d: *sigh* Oh well, hope you enjoy it.

(A/N: A couple of Yuri's card are not his, I just put them there because we barely got any Predator Plants support.)

* * *

"W-Where are we?" Yuya asks, looking around his surrounding.

"I believe we might be in a dimension where all four dimensions are one," Reiji answers as he places his hand on his chin.

"So this is our world molded into one," Yugo mumbles as he looks around the place, "This place look so futuristic even the city are up in the sky!"

"Yugo, this is no time to be sightseeing!" Rin scolds him, making Yugo rubs his head sheepishly.

"She's right, Yugo." Yuto says, "We have to figure out a way to beat Zarc and this darkness that's within him."

"I agree, we all should work together if we want to stop him," Yuya says with determination in his eyes.

Everyone nodded except one who suddenly started laughing, everyone turn around and came face to face with Yuya's counterpart, Yuri who was laughing his head off.

"What so funny!?" Yugo shouts as he glares at him angrily.

"Y-You want all of us to work together! Haha! Oh~ that is hilarious!" Yuri says as clench his stomach from laughing so much.

"B-But it's true if we can work together I'm pretty sure we can take down Zarc, once and for all," Yuya says, trying desperately to convince him.

Yuri stops laughing, "We? Yuya-kun..." He says, giving Yuya a smirk which sends shivers down on his spine, "There's no we, you and I are enemies, nothing more. So why should I bother helping you guys?"

"B-But I thought you want a friend!?" Yuya shouted which wipe the smirk off of Yuri's face.

"It's true that I do want a friend..." Yuri mumbled, earning a hopeful look in Yuya's eyes, "But that's all in the past, all I want now is to turn every single person on this planet... no the whole dimension into cards!" He says as an evil sadistic grin appeared on his face, making Yuya gasps in complete shock.

"You bastard!" Yugo, Shun, and Sora shouted in anger. They were about lash out at him, but Reiji stopped them.

"That's enough we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves our only enemy is Zarc," Reiji said.

"But-" Shun protested

"Shun, he's right we shouldn't fight each other," Ruri says as she tries to calm her brother down.

Shun just crosses his arms and growled as he glares at Yuri in complete hatred.

"Back to the topic, we should hurry and find Zarc as soon as possible," Reiji says as a serious look appeared on his face.

"He's right, we have to stop him for Ray," Yuzu says as she stares at her bracelet.

"Yuzu..." Yuya mutters with his eyes widened in shock before he nods his head in determination, "You're right!"

Yuri stares at them for awhile before he turns around and walks away. Gongenzaka notice it and asks, "Where you're going?"

"I'm leaving, I can't stand being with you guys for long," Yuri says as he then walks away from them.

"W-Wait Yuri!" Yuya cries out, but he was long gone.

Yugo crosses his arms and huff, "We don't need him, I'm pretty sure we can beat Zarc all by ourselves."

"I guess..." Yuya mumbles as he give out a small smile but in reality, he was unsure if he wanted to end it like this.

Yuzu notices it and places her hand on Yuya's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure Yuri will open up to us eventually."

Yuya looks at her and mumbles, "I hope so..."

* * *

Everyone made it to Zarc's entrance, Gongenzaka and Shun try to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"No good we can't budge the door open," Gongenzaka said.

They all try to figure out a way in until Shingo notice four-floor panels, one in each other corner.

"Guys, what are those panels for?" Shingo asks, pointing his finger to one of the corners.

"Hmm, maybe they might be the key to opening this door," Reiji said.

"Then let's try it out!" Shingo says as he was about rush over to one of the panel, but Reiji stopped him.

"Wait, I think I may know how this work," Reiji says before he turns around and faces Yuya, "Yuya, can you stand on one of those panels."

Yuya gives him a confusion look, "Um sure."

Yuya walks over to one of those panels and stands on it, but nothing happens. Reiji then points his finger over to Yuzu and says, "Yuzu, stand over there with Yuya."

Yuzu did what he says and stood on the panel next to Yuya, suddenly a blue light lit up from below them, making everyone's eyes widened in shock except for Reiji who just let out a small smile.

"So I was right, it seems it can only work on you guys," Reiji says, pushing his glasses up.

"If that's the case, come on Rin!" Yugo says, grabbing her hand and pull her to one of the panels.

"Yugo, slow down!" Rin shouted at him.

Yuto looks over to Ruri and smile as he holds out hand his hand to her, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Ruri says, smiling before taking Yuto's hand and walking over to the other panel.

Yugo and Rin panel turns green while Yuto and Ruri panel turns violet, Serena panel, however, did nothing.

Reiji sighed at this predicament, "I knew it, without Yuri, we can't proceed any further."

"We don't need that bastard!" Yugo says, scowling, "I'm sure we can find another way without his help! Maybe I can knock the door down using Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

"Don't Yugo, you'll just make the situation worse for us," Yuto says, sighing.

Yuya frowned before he suddenly says, "Let's go find him!"

Everyone look at him was his eyes widened in shock.

"No matter how much you guys don't like it, we all need his help!" Yuya says as he looks at them with a determining look.

"He's right, we do need his help," Reiji says as he pushes his glasses up.

"But he's our enemy!" Shingo argued.

"There's no time to be fighting each other." Reiji says as he places his hand on his hip, "May I remind you that our only enemy is Zarc, not Yuri."

Shingo looks down at the floor and frowned.

"Let's all split up and find him," Reiji said.

Everyone nodded except for a few people who just let out an angry grunt, with that everyone split up and search for him.

* * *

Serena was running all over the place to find Yuri while her mind wonders if only she has interacted with Yuri before the war happens, none of this would've happened and not a lot of people would have been carded. She also wonders if they would've become great friends just like her counterparts is with his.

She then quickly shook her head, thinking it would be impossible since Yuri is the enemy and enemies shouldn't befriend each other, but no matter how much she thinks about it, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there's more to Yuri than meet her eyes.

After an hour, she stopped running to catch her breath before she looks over and saw a park nearby. She then enters the park but paused when she saw Yuri sitting on a bench with his eyes closed and has his deck in his hands.

Serena hesitates before she slowly walks over to him and took a seat a few feet away from him. She stares at him, wondering he's doing. Just then, Yuri opens his eyes and look at her with his eyes narrow in suspicion and asks, "Why are you here, Serena?"

Serena flinches before she quickly calms down and says, "I was looking for you."

"Looking for me? Why?" Yuri asks, raising one of his eyebrow in confusion.

"We can't proceed any further to Zarc without your help, Yuri," Serena said.

Yuri just laugh and says, "Why should I help you? I thought you guys don't want my help."

"But we do need your help, Yuri!" Serena argued.

"You think I'll work with people who thinks dueling is for smiling and having fun?" Yuri says as he shakes his head, "No, dueling is for war, that's all there is."

"You're wrong! Dueling is more than just war!" Serena argues, making a frown appear on Yuri's face.

"Do you think I'll just sit back and accept it after everything Academia have taught me!" Yuri shouts as he gives her an angry glare.

"Well, you should!" Serena shouts, glaring back at him.

"Well sorry to burst your bubbles!" Yuri mockingly said.

They both glared at each other, "It looks like there's only one thing to settle this." Serena said.

"Agree," Yuri said.

Suddenly they both jumped away from each other and then they both activate their duel disk.

"Duel!" Yuri and Serena both said.

 ** **Serena LP: 4000****

Yuri LP: 4000

"I'll start first," Serena declares, "From my hand, I activate the spell card, Polymerization, and fuse Lunalight Blue Cat (LV 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200) with Lunalight Purple Butterfly (LV 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) to fusion summon Lunalight Cat Dancer (LV 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)!"

 ** **Lunalight Cat Dancer (LV 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000) appeared onto the field in attack mode.****

"I then set a card face down and end my turn!" Serena says as she places one card face down.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Yuri says as he drew a card, "First I activate the spell card Predator Planter in order special summon Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes (LV 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000) to the field."

 ** **Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes (LV 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000) appeared onto the field in attack mode.****

"Then I normal summon Predator Plant Fly Hell (LV 2/ATK 400/DEF 800) to the field."

 ** **Predator Plant Fly Hell (LV 2/ATK 400/DEF 800) appeared onto the field in attack mode.****

"I then activate Predator Plant Fly Hell's effect, once per turn I can target one of your face-up monster on the field and place a predator counter on it." Yuri explained as a predator counter appeared above him and then clip onto Serena's monster, "Also if your monster is an LV 2 or higher monster, that monster becomes LV 1."

 ** **Lunalight Cat Dancer (**** ** _ **LV 7-1**_** ** **/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)****

"Then from my hand, I activate the spell card, Polymerization and fuse my Predator Plant Fly Hell and Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes to fusion summon a poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2000)!"

 ** **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2000) appeared onto the field in attack mode.****

Serena stares at it in complete shock.

"I activate Starve Venom 1st effect, once per turn I can gain the ATK equal to the ATK of one of your special summon monster you control," Yuri said.

"What!?" Serena gasps in complete shock.

 ** **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 8/ATK 2800- 5200/DEF 2000)****

"5200 ATK..." Serena mumbles as she stares at it with her eyes widened.

"Battle! Starve Venom attack her Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Yuri commanded.

Starve Venom lets out a roar and brutally attacks Serena monster as it creates dust around them.

 ** **Serena LP: 4000- 1200****

"Sorry Yuri but Lunalight Cat Dancer can't be destroyed in battle!" Serena says as the dust dissipate, showing her monster was still on the field.

"Not bad but I always have a Plan B if this doesn't work," Yuri says, "I send Predator Plant Skid Drosera (LV 2/ATK 800/DEF 400) to the graveyard, by doing this I can have Starve Venom attack your monster if they have a predator counter on them."

"That means..." Serena gasped.

"That's right." Yuri says as a grin appeared on his face, "I can have Starve Venom attack your Lunalight Cat Dancer again!"

Starve Venom lets out another roar and attacks Lunalight Cat Dancer again.

 ** **Serena LP: 1200- 0****

Serena screams as she was blown away into a nearby tree before fallen flat on her face.

 ** **Yuri: Winner****

Yuri scoffs at her before he turns around and walks away, but paused when he heard Serena slowly getting up, "Wait... duel me... one more time." She says as she narrows her eyes at him with determination.

Yuri whirls his head towards Serena with his eyes widened in surprise before he quickly looks away from her and says, "I've already beaten you so just give up already."

Serena shook her head before she slowly got back to her feet, and activate her duel disk again, "No, duel me, one more time." She demanded.

Yuri was surprised by this. No one has ever asked him for another duel because once he wins, they would either immediately get turned into cards or fear him. However, Serena is different, and for once in Yuri's life he doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Yuri dueled her five times in a row and won, and each time he duels her, her injuries just keep getting worse but what's aggravate him the most is that she just won't give up no matter how much he wins, she'll just demand another duel.

 ** **Turn 5****

Serena LP: 800

Hand: 2

Field: Lunalight Panther Dancer (LV 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2500) in attack mode, no spell or trap cards.

Yuri LP: 4000

Hand: 2

Field: Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2000) in attack mode, Predator Plant Skid Drosera (LV 2/ATK 800/DEF 400) in attack mode, no spell or trap cards.

"It's my turn... I draw." Serena mumbles as she reaches over to her deck, and drew one card out.

Yuri notices Serena's hand was shaking, indicating she's exhausted from all the hits she took from him, "Enough... stop it, already." He mumbles as he clenches his fist in utter confusion and anger, "Why do you keep assisting on dueling me again and again when you know I'm gonna win!" He shouted.

Serena looks at him with determination in her eyes which made Yuri's eyes widened in surprise, "I never give up, Yuri. No matter how many times I have to duel you, lose to you, or how much I get injured." She says as she raises her fist and places it on her chest, "I won't give up until I beat you!"

Yuri's eyes widened in complete shock.

"I first summon Lunalight White Rabbit (LV 2/ATK 800/DEF 800) to the field!"

 ** **Lunalight White Rabbit (LV 2/ATK 800/DEF 800) appeared on the field in attack mode.****

"I then activate Lunalight White Rabbit effect, by doing this I can special summon one Lunalight monster from the graveyard to the field, so I'm bringing back my Lunalight Purple Butterfly!"

 ** **Lunalight Purple Butterfly (LV 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) appeared onto the field in attack mode.****

"From my hand, I then activate the spell card, Polymerization, and fuse my Lunalight Panther Dancer with my Lunalight White Rabbit and my Lunalight Purple Butterfly to fusion summon Lunalight Leo Dancer (LV 10/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)!"

 ** **Lunalight Leo Dancer (LV 10/ATK 3500/DEF 3000) appeared onto the field in attack mode.****

"3500 ATK..." Yuri mumbled as his eyes widened in complete shock.

"Battle! Lunalight Leo Dancer attack his Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Serena commanded.

Lunalight Leo Dancer attacks his Starve Venom and destroys it.

 ** **Yuri LP: 4000- 3300****

"You destroy my ace monster..." Yuri mumbled as his eyes widened in shock

"Lunalight Leo Dancer is not done yet because thanks to its effect, it can attack a second time!" Serena said.

"However, Starve Venom 3rd effect activate," Yuri says, "Once this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can destroy all special summon monsters on your side of the field."

"Sorry but that won't happen," Serena said.

"What!?" Yuri's says as his eyes widened in shock.

"Lunalight Leo Dancer can't be destroyed by, a card effect," Serena says as a smile appeared on her face while Yuri clenches his teeth in frustration, "Now Lunalight Leo Dancer attack his Predator Plant Skid Drosera!"

Lunalight Leo Dancer attacks his monster.

 ** **Yuri LP: 3300- 600****

"Thanks to Predator Plant Skid Drosera effect, if this card leaves the field all of your special summon monsters gains a predator counter and becomes LV 1," Yuri says as a predator counter appears above him and then clip onto Serena's monster.

 ** **Lunalight Leo Dancer (**** ** _ **LV 10- 1**_** ** **/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)****

"I end my turn!" Serena says, frowning.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Yuri says, drawing a card and then placing it in his hand, "First I summon Predator Plant Ballad (LV 3/ATK 500/DEF 1100) to the field!"

 ** **Predator Plant Ballad (LV 3/ATK 500/DEF 1100) appeared onto the field in attack mode.****

"I then send Predator Plant Barracuda (LV 3/ATK 500/DEF 1100) to the graveyard so I can activate the spell card, Super Polymerization!" Yuri said.

"What!? Super Polymerization!?" Serena gasped.

"That's right, also all cards and effects cannot be activated during this card's activation, so I'm fusing my Predator Plant Barracuda with your Lunalight Leo Dancer to fusion summon a venomous dragon with greedy fangs, Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500)!"

 ** **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500) appeared onto the field in attack mode.****

Serena stares at his dragon in complete shock.

"Battle! Greedy Venom attacks her directly!" Yuri commanded.

Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon let out a roar before taking her out.

Serena screams as she got thrown to the ground.

 ** **Serena LP: 800- 0****

Yuri: Winner

Yuri deactivates his duel disk before walking over to Serena who was slowly trying to get up, but her body wouldn't listen to her, she then looks up and saw Yuri looking down at her and mumbles, "One more time..."

"Enough already, I won't duel you again if you're like this," Yuri says as a frown appeared on his face.

"But-" Serena tries to protest, but Yuri cuts her off.

"You're the first person to be able to beat my Starve Venom," Yuri says as he looks away from her with a small blush forming on his cheeks, "I'm kinda impressed..." He mumbled.

Serena stares at him with her eyes widened in surprise before she gives him a small chuckle which made Yuri's eyes widened in complete surprise.

"W-What are you laughing about?" Yuri asked.

"It's funny because one moment we were arguing then the next we're having a civil conversation," Serena says, smiling.

"I-I guess so," Yuri says, crossing his arms.

Serena chuckles even more before adding, "But someday, once I get stronger, I'll beat you, that's a promise."

"A promise?" Yuri says as he eyes widened in shock, "I never made a promise before in my life, but maybe that's because I never have a friend in my life before." He muttered.

"I can be your friend," Serena says, looking up at him.

Yuri's eyes widened in shock before he suddenly faces away from her, "Why do you want to be friend with someone like me? I thought, you and I are enemies?"

"People make mistakes." Serena says, "I was like that before Yuzu and the others show me that there's more to dueling than just war."

Yuri was silent for a moment before he mutters, "Perhaps you might be right..." He then looks back at her and held out his hand towards her, "Let me at least help you up." He said.

Serena was surprised by the kind gesture, but nonetheless took his hand and stood up.

"That duel was fun," Yuri mumbled.

Serena stares at him in complete shock before giving him a smile and says, "Yeah, it was."

Yuri then looks at her Lunalight Leo Dancer on her duel disk and suddenly asks, "Why didn't you attack my Predator Plant Skid Drosera first? You could've done that and got rid of Starve Venom thanks to its effect and then attack me directly with its second attack and won."

Serena looks down at her duel disk before she facepalms herself.

* * *

After a while, Yuya and the others regroup.

"Did you guys find him?" Yuya asked.

Everyone shook their heads while Yuya sighed, indicating that he wasn't having much luck either.

"Ugh! How hard is it to find one bastard who share the same faces as us and that he sticks out like a sore thumb with his cabbage-like hair!" Yugo shouts as he rubs his head in frustration.

"I think you're the one who sticks out like a sore thumb with that banana hair style of yours,

 ** _Fusion_** **."**

Everyone flinched before they all quickly turn around and saw Yuri standing there with his arm crossed and an injured Serena standing right next to him.

"Yuri!" Yuya says as a smile appears on his face while Yuri gives him a small casual wave.

"It's not Fusion! It's Yugo!" Yugo shouted in anger for getting his name wrong again.

"Keep telling yourself that,

 ** _Fusion_** **," Yuri says as a grin appeared on his face when he saw steam coming out of Yugo's ears.**

"Serena! What happen to you!?" Shingo shouted, staring at her injuries in pure shock.

"Oh this, you can say that Yuri and I got into a little fight," Serena says, shrugging, however, she appears to be smiling about it, Yuri also seems to be happy about it too.

"What!? You bastard! How could you hurt Serena like that!" Shingo shouted, "I, the Neo New Sawatari Shingo will defeat you, right here, right now!" He declared as he then activates his duel disk.

"Maybe later, after we defeat Zarc," Yuri says as he looks at his nails in complete boredom.

"So does that mean..." Yuya says as a hopeful look appeared in his eyes.

"Yes, I'll help you guys since you all needed my help so badly," Yuri says, grinning.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Serena says, punching Yuri in the shoulder, but he just chuckles a bit.

Everyone look at them weirdly, wondering what did happen between them.

"We should head back to the altar," Reiji says as he pushes his glasses up.

* * *

Everyone head back to the altar and then each other counterparts went to their respective panel and stood on it, making the light lit up. Yuri looks over and saw Serena on the panel as she holds her hand out to him. He smiles, and he took her hand as he then steps onto the panel, lighting up a fuchsia color light.

Suddenly the door open, revealing a throne room and right in front of them stood Zarc, sitting on his throne chair, waiting for them.

"Welcome, I've been waiting for you..." Zarc says as an evil grin slowly appeared on his face.

"... my four pieces."


End file.
